


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 3. Chroniqueur

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Hermione est embauchée à la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle se retrouve très vite face à un travail compliqué : recueillir une interview de Severus Snape ! Un stratagème est rapidement mis en place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 3. Chroniqueur

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude ;D

Après avoir fait une septième année en retard à Poudlard après la guerre, et ses ASPICs en poche, Hermione Granger avait tout naturellement cherché du travail. Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé un poste de secrétaire au Ministère de la Magie, au département des Aurors. Mais la jeune diplômée avait très vite démissionné, car l'un des chasseurs de mages noirs lui faisait incessamment la cour.

Hermione était ensuite devenue vendeuse chez Fleury & Bott, et c'est là qu'elle pensa avoir découvert sa véritable vocation.

Un jour, un client lui demanda un conseil sur un livre. La discussion s'était enchaînée naturellement, et Hermione découvrit bien vite qu'elle avait à faire à Ralph Dashwood, qui n'était personne d'autre que le nouveau directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Dashwood, conquis par la passion d'Hermione pour la lecture et l'écriture, lui proposa bientôt un poste de chroniqueur qui s'était libéré la semaine précédente.

La jeune vendeuse, folle de joie, accepta sans réfléchir. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine après, elle se retrouva à travailler dans les bureaux du plus grand quotidien sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Moins de deux mois après qu'elle ait commencé son nouveau travail, Dashwood la chargea d'écrire un très grand article, le genre d'article capable de multiplier les ventes du journal par deux.

Mais cet article lui posa dès le début une énorme difficulté.

En effet, Hermione devait interviewer nul autre que Severus Rogue, à propos de son rôle d'espion durant la guerre.

Elle contacta tout d'abord la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall. L'ancienne chef des Gryffondors, ravie de pouvoir venir en aide à la personne qui avait compté parmi ses meilleurs élèves, lui promit de s'entretenir avec la terreur des cachots sur ce sujet, et l'invita à prendre le thé avec elle pour en discuter.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, lors d'un samedi orageux, transplana pour la vieille école de sorcellerie. Elle était arrivée derrière la porte du bureau de la directrice lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Ils furent bientôt suivis par des bruits de pas furieux claquant sur le sol, et brusquement la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant le professeur Rogue.

Le directeur des Serpentards s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione, et lui jeta un regard chargé de haine avant de continuer son chemin.

McGonagall lui raconta que le Maître des Potions avait très mal pris sa demande d'interview, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Hermione, qui était consciente qu'elle lui demandait de lui raconter l'une des périodes les plus dures de sa vie.

La nouvelle chroniqueuse assura à son ancienne directrice de maison qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Rogue, et qu'elle s'entretiendrait avec Dashwood afin de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas écrire son article.

Mais le directeur de la Gazette ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et c'est ainsi que débuta un long et pénible débat, où Hermione soutenait qu'il « _n'était pas humain de demander à un homme de raconter ses pires souvenirs juste pour que la presse se fasse de l'argent dessus_ ».

Cela ne plut évidemment pas à Dashwood, qui licencia sa nouvelle recrue sans aucun remords. Il assura dans le même temps à la désormais ancienne chroniqueuse qu'il confierait l'article à une autre personne, puisque cela posait visiblement un problème moral à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

C'est une Hermione furieuse des pratiques journalistiques qui retourna à Poudlard ce soir-là, avec la ferme intention de prévenir Rogue qu'il n'avait pas fini de recevoir des demandes d'entretien de la part de la Gazette.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le Maître des Potions entra dans une fureur noire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Même si Hermione savait que sa colère n'était aucunement dirigée contre elle, elle n'en fut pas moins terrifiée par l'éclat de rage de son ancien professeur.

Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, après avoir eu au vent que Rogue avait déjà refusé froidement une quinzaine de demandes du nouveau chroniqueur, Hermione eut soudain une idée pour sortir le Maître des Potions de cet enfer journalistique. Elle se rendit presque immédiatement jusqu'à la prestigieuse école pour sorciers pour parler avec Rogue de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le directeur des Serpentards la félicita à demi-mot pour son idée de génie, et les deux commencèrent immédiatement à travailler sur leur nouveau projet.

 

Rogue, conformément au plan, accepta finalement, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Hermione, les demandes incessantes du chroniqueur. L'ancien espion était sadiquement enchanté de pouvoir tendre un piège à la presse sorcière, qu'il avait toujours méprisée.

En effet, l'idée d'Hermione consistait à inventer une histoire plus ou moins farfelue, que le Maître des Potions raconterait au journaliste. Le Serpentard avait évidemment tout accepté car cela lui permettrait de mettre fin au harcèlement de la Gazette, mais aussi parce qu'il avait hâte de jouer un mauvais tour à Dashwood.

Deux jours après l'entretien, l'article fut publié à la une du fameux quotidien. Dès lors, la Gazette du Sorcier devint la risée de la communauté sorcière, qui n'était pas dupe pour une Noise. Tous les lecteurs de l'article pensait qu'il était évidemment très peu probable que l'espion de Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts ait pu « _se prendre des vacances aux Caraïbes juste après la mort de l'ancien chef de l'Ordre du Phénix_ », ou encore « _participer à une soirée de Mangemorts à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ».

Dashwood, honteux de s'être laissé duper par un banal professeur, donna la semaine suivante sa démission, très vite suivi par l'auteur de l'article « _le plus stupide jamais publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier_ ».

Quant à Hermione, elle rendit bientôt visite à Rogue, et tout les deux levèrent leur verre à leur « _manipulation médiatique digne d'un exploit_ ».


End file.
